same face
by Talksh88t
Summary: Nous avons le même visage mais c'est bien la seule chose . yaoi ichiru/zero


**Same face**

auteur: Bloodykizz

aucun des persos de vampire knight ne m'appartient , encore que vaut mieux pour eux

attention: yaoi ,lime, inceste , violence

ps: note persos : je recherche une beta , si quelqu'un accepte qu'il me contacte , merci d'avance .

* * *

Nous sommes ce que les gens appellent des vrais jumeaux , même visage , même morphologie ,même voix , en apparence nous sommes identique mais voilà ce n'est qu'en apparence car si l'on creuse plus loin toi et moi sommes si différent ….

Depuis notre naissance , j'ai vécu la plus grande parti de ma vie confiné soit à l'hôpital , soit à la maison , a subir toutes sorte de traitements pour me guérir de cette fragilité dont je suis victime alors que pendant ce temps , tu parcourais le monde extérieur, me racontant toutes ces choses que je ne pourrais jamais accomplir sans jamais te rendre compte de la cruauté de ton acte , tu étais simplement entrain de me raconter la vie que je voulais avoir et que jamais ,sauf dans mes rêves, je ne posséderais et pour cela je te hais mon frère …

xxxx

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le jour de notre anniversaire, tu as organisé une fête pour tes dix-huit ans, tu y as invitais de nombreuse personnes que je ne connais que de vue, mais alors que de la fenêtre de ma chambre je te regarde rire, t'amusait, moi je souffle avec amertume sur mon petit gâteau, seul, dans ma chambre. Je mentirais en disant que tu ne t'es pas senti coupable de me laisser ici tout seul mais de ce que je vois la culpabilité tu l'oubli rapidement …

De mes jumelles, je te vois t'éloigner discrètement avec un autre garçon, qui vu comment il t'embrasse doit être autre chose qu'un simple ami pour toi …

Je te vois lui dire d'arrêter ou j'imagine, vu comment tu réagis, mais il ne semble pas vouloir le faire et bientôt je te vois disparaitre de mon champs de vision.

xxx

Je te recherche mais tu sembles t'être évaporé quand soudain j'entends ta voix à travers le mur. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait que j'ignore ce qui va se passer à quelques mètres de moi, je me concentre pour mieux pouvoir vous entendre alors qu'une voix dans ma tête me crie que ce que je fais est mal mais je l'ignore.

Je pourrais presque te voir rien que par les gémissements que tu produis. Collé contre le mur, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être excité par ta voix et en mordant ma lèvre inferieur, je laisse ma main se diriger sous mon pyjama …

Je remarqua que toi et moi , nous avions joui en même temps mais le nom que tu cria à ce moment , fut celui de ton amant dont je me souvenait maintenant le visage , il s'agissait de Kuran Kaname , il était ton ainé dans ton lycée et tu m'avais dit que tu le détestait , que c'était qu'un connard prétentieux, imbus de lui même et que par ton plus grand malheurs tu avais étais obligé de l'avoir pour te faire du soutien , je vois que tu te donne vraiment du fond du cœur dans tes études mon cher Zéro .

Je sors de ma chambre et le croise dans le couloir alors qu'il semble être revenu de notre salle de bain, il me sourit et me plaque contre le mur avant de m'embrasser, je ne fais rien contre quand dans le miroir je vois ton reflet, je l'approfondis.

Sa main me caresse alors que mon regard ce voile, et que je m'évanouis dans ces bras, je l'entends crier ton nom en me secouant, c'est vexant .J'entend ta voix, ma voix me demander d'ouvrir les yeux alors que j'imagine ton copain a enfin comprit son erreur.

xxxx

Mes yeux commencent à s'entrouvrir et je vois des reflets argenté vers lesquels je porte ma main avant de sentir deux mains l'attraper et une voix paniqué me demandé de l'excusé mais pourquoi tu devrais t'excuser Zero, pour m'avoir laissé seul alors que nos parents sont partis en voyage d'affaire ?

De t'être envoyer en l'air à coté de ma chambre et d' avoir laissé ton petit ami dans les parages et dont le contact m'a fait faire un malaise ?

J'essaye de me relever mais ma tête semble si lourde d'un coup alors que je sens ta main si fraiche aller et venir sur mes joues pour me maintenir éveillé.

Au bout de ce qui a du te sembler des heures, je reprends conscience et un peu ailleurs me lève et te fait se qui doit ressemblait à un sourire quand je vois tes yeux brillaient .Je regard à coté de toi et tien, il est encore là lui, tu suis mon regard et rougis alors que je souris face à ta gène.

Tu essayes de te justifier mais je continu de sourire puis avec ce si angélique sourire que l'on m'attribue, pose ma main sur ton épaule et te rassure, t'assurant que je ne dirais rien aux parents et que je ne t'en veux pas ni que je te déteste et a voir ton sourire tu semblas croire à mon mensonge alors que si tu voyais le visage de ton copain ,tu verrais que lui a compris mais le sourire complice que nous échangeons m'assure que tu n'as pas fini de souffrir.

Tu me conduisit à ma chambre où tu me laissa quelques instants avec Kaname en lui donnant l'instruction de ne surtout pas me toucher , et dès que tu es parti ,nous faisons ample connaissance ,j'apprend qu'en vérité , il ne sort avec toi que parce qu'il a parié avec un groupe de copain connu sous le nom de la Night Class qu'il te ferait tombé amoureux de lui pour mieux t'humilié par la suite , je lui demanda la raison de cette haine envers toi et me dit juste un prénom, Yuki.

Je ne continua pas plus loin voyant la corde sensible et changea de sujet .Il fut très surprit que je sois aussi différent de mon frère qui lui était le reflet de ce qu'il était alors que moi en apparence, je semblais frêle, fragile, naïf alors que en réalité je manipulé mon monde puis alors que nous rigolions tu entras avec ton sourire que j'eux envie de t'arracher.

xxx

La vie après cette événement continua avec, sa si ennuyante, routine, tu semblais de plus en plus heureux au point que même nos parents finirent par s'en rendre compte et avec leurs sourires si hypocrite te demandent si tu n'étais pas amoureux des fois puis leurs rire quand tu rougis et enfin la question qui m'amena les larmes aux yeux, qui était l'heureuse élue.

Tu répondis un mensonge bien sur , tu dis dans un souffle le nom d'une fille qui voulait sortir avec toi , la pauvre , et vu les félicitations de nos parents ,on pourrait presque entendre les cloches du mariage puis comme d'habitude , il demandèrent des nouvelles des cours , ta vie , oui juste ta vie parce que pour eux , je n'existait plus depuis ma naissance , je m'étais que le montant d'un cheque qu'il signait chaque mois pour mes soins …

Je vois au regard que tu me lances que toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'il n'avait pas demandé de mes nouvelles et leurs en donna quelques une, pas de grave, comme ma perte de conscience, mais pourquoi donc?

C'est vrai, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire de fête et si sa se savait il faudrait des explications et tout se qui va avec, et surtout tu décevrais nos parents.

xxxx

Je pars, le cœur lourd mais je suis réaliste, quelles parents aimeraient un enfant qui est si fragile mais surtout qu'ils ne peuvent toucher sans provoquer la perte de conscience de celui-ci ?

Qu'elle mère pourrait ne pas être traumatisé que lorsqu'on lui donne son enfant celui-ci fasse une attaque alors que sa mère l'a prit dans ces bras, que l'on diagnostique que cette enfant ne peut supporter tous contact physique direct avec toute personne inclus sa propre famille sauf son frère ?

Il en existe peut être mais ce ne sont pas mes parents en tous cas, de ma vie, ils ne m'on jamais prit dans leurs bras, même rien que de loin, jamais aimé je crois aussi…

J'entend la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir sur ta personne , tu me fait un sourire triste , n'essaye même pas de mentir comme quoi ils auraient fini par demander de mes nouvelles , te contente de t'assoir et de me prendre dans tes bras et tu t'excuses pour leurs soit disant maladresse puis tu as l'air de sentir que je m'en est rien faire donc tu change de sujet pour me raconter ta relation avec Kaname, tout heureux de pouvoir le dire a quelqu'un, ce genre de relation est très mal vu dans notre milieux et tu m'avoue que vous devez vous cachez .

Je te fais un pauvre sourire compatissant, sachant la triste réalité que tu ignore et que Kaname ma dévoilé un peu plus tôt dans la mâtiné par email, je sais déjà que tu as rendez vous avec lui ce soir mais que à la place de trouver ton charmant Kaname, tu ne seras en compagnie de de certain de ces amis …

xxx

De la fenêtre, je te fais un dernier salut alors que tu entres dans la voiture que Kaname a envoyé pour venir te chercher, je sourie en pensant à la charmante soirée que tu va passer, sifflotant quand le téléphone sonne, j'hésite à décrocher mais quand la personne rappel pour la cinquième fois, je finis par décrocher.

Il s'agit de Yagami sensei , il est ton professeur particulier de combat et il semble qu'il n'est pas juste appelé pour avoir de tes nouvelles , j'écoute a moitié ce qu'il raconte mais une chose retient mon attention, il vient bien de dire que nos parent venait juste d'avoir un accident et qu'il n'avait pas survécu , un camion venu de nulle part les aurait percuté .

Le cœur battant, je raccroche et à mon étonnement je ne ressens pas ce sentiment de joie que petit j'avais en souhaitant les voir mort au contraire, j'ai le cœur serré, mêmes si eux ne m'aimait, je les aimais, c'est même pour cette raison que leurs indifférence me faisait autant de peine.

Je frappa avec violence contre le mur, mon poing saignant quand une seconde chose me revient en mémoire, Zero est en danger …

xxx

Je m'habille rapidement et malgré que je ne sois jamais sortit ,me dirige vers l'extérieur , où un taxi devrait venir me chercher mais alors que j'allais passer le portail, je trouve mon jumeau, le visage tuméfié, en sang, les vêtements en lambeaux et des marques de coup parcourant son corps.

Je le soulève du mieux que je peux et t'installe dans mon lit avant d'appeler notre médecin, il sera être discret sur cette affaire.

xxxx

Il te soigne alors que je m'éloigne et vais téléphoner à Kaname pour des explications , sa voix à travers le combiné ressemble à celle d'un hystérique alors qu'il me dévoile les détails sordide d'une affaire impliquant Zero et la fille du nom de Yuki , il s'agit en réalité la même fille qui t'avait demandait de sortir avec toi mais aussi de la propre sœur de Kaname dont il n'avait appris l'existence que bien après l'incident , de ce qu'il me raconte les mots suicide , enceinte me marque .

Cette fille était enceinte de toi et quand elle te l'a appris, tu la largué comme un lâche, l'abandonnant à son triste sort, elle qui ce croyait orpheline, avait fini par mettre fin à ces jours, son cœur brisé et pour éviter le scandale nos parents avaient fait s'étouffer l'affaire à l'aide d'un peu d'argent.

Je raccrochai, et m'écroula contre le mur, le corps tremblant, en une journée je venais de perdre mes parents, de découvrir une facette du visage de mon frère dont j'ignorer tout, qu'est qui allait encore arrivait ?

xxx

J'entrai dans la chambre et fixa celui-ci, son visage ne trahissant en aucun cas ce qu'il avait commis et je ne me rendais que maintenant compte de la réalité, ce n'était pas mon frère l'innocent dans l'histoire mais bien moi …

Il se réveilla et s'avança vers moi et instinctivement je reculai effrayé par cette homme que je ne connaissais plus.

Il remarqua mon regard et le sien changea d'un coup, passant du doux zéro au cœur brisé à un regard de fou, il s'approcha encore plus de moi m'acculant contre le mur, sa main se posant sur ma joue alors que mon cœur se soulevait de peur.

« Ichiru, pourquoi tu as peur de moi, c'est moi Zero. » me souffle le démon face à moi.

« Je… je ne te connais pas, tu n'es pas mon frère, mon frère n'aurait jamais fais une telle horreur ! »Criais-je avec dégout et peur.

« je vois que ce Kaname à encore ouvert un peu trop sa grande gueule et n'as pas pu ce retenir de raconter la triste histoire de sa petite sœur , oh le pauvre chéri est encore traumatisé et c'est pour ça qu'il a envoyé deux pauvres types contre moi , pour me régler mon compte , les pauvres , ils ont eu une sacrée surprise , sa c'est le moins que je puisse dire . »

Devant mon regard d'incompréhension, il m'expliqua la situation :

« Ichiru, depuis le début je sais ce que toi et Kaname complotiez contre moi, le fait qu'il me séduise, qu'on sorte ensemble, qu'on couche ensemble, et sa petite vengeance bien sur mais aussi ta trahison mon cher, ta haine pour moi mais aussi ton désir. »dit-il en glissant sa main vers ma jambe.

J'essaye du repoussé mais il est bien plus fort que moi et mes tentatives sont vite réduites à néant.

« Pas la peine de résister , tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien contre moi , tu sais, j'ai étais très déçus que tu me trahisse Ichiru , mais d'un autre coté c'est normal , nos parents t'on exclus et rejeter , et pourquoi ? , pour me protéger , moi qui suis leurs seul et unique hérité car Ichiru ce que tu ignores c'est que pour le monde entier, tu es mort et enterré depuis maintenant dix huit ans , nos parents ne voulait pas d'un enfant aussi faible que toi pour leurs succéder et on préférer la faciliter , un seul hérité , male en plus , que vouloir de plus , donc pour te faire croire que tu ne pouvais pas sortir, ils ont imaginé cette maladie ,qui les arrangé bien que tu crois avoir , tu ne pouvait pas sortir de ta chambre stérilisé et le lavage de cerveau qu'ils t'ont fait subir a tellement bien marcher que tu y as cru toi même , la preuve avec kaname l'autre jour , c'est ta seul panique qui t'as fait tombé dans les pommes ,le plan parfait en somme sauf une seul chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu , la folie dont je suis victime et qui ma poussait a aller jusqu'à faire assassiner mes propres parents , fit il en soupirant. »

J'écarquille les yeux face à l'horreur de la révélation et cela le fait que sourire d'avantage.

« Et oui petit frère , nos parents sont vraiment parti en voyage d'affaire tout à l'heure , mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas , c'est qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais , quelle mort tragique , renversé par un camion d'essence qui a pris feu juste après , faisant explosé leur voiture , c'est comme pour cette fille ,Maria je crois, qui avait du déménager à cause de son père qui avait soudainement été muté mais dont l'avion a eu un accident et s'est écrasé en pleine océan , aucun survivant , oh mince, c'est vrai tu l'ignorais . »

« Pourquoi l'as tu tué, elle ne t'avait rien fait » lui demandais-je les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

« Tu le sais déjà mais je peux t'expliciter la raison , cette garce , je veux dire cette pauvre fille , comment avait elle pu osé t'aimer ,car oui elle t'aimer , tellement que sa en devenait écœurant et surtout elle a essayé de t'embrasser quand tu étais en train de dormir alors que tous le monde avait le dos tourné , déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres qui sont miennes. » souffle t'il en y posant ses propres lèvres qui sont si chaude pour un être aux cœur si froid .

Sa main posée sur mon visage, m'oblige à entrouvrir mes lèvres et sa langue s'immisce dans ma bouche alors que je le sens me déshabiller …

xxxx

A mon réveil, ces bras entourant mon corps, je l'écarte de moi, voulant fuir le plus loin de ce monstre, de mon frère …

J'attrape rapidement un sac, y met quelques affaires et alors que j'allais pour m'enfuir, je le vois qui bloque la porte de ma chambre avant de la verrouiller.

« Tu comptais aller quelque part, Ichiru ? »dit Zero en m'arrachant mon sac et me poussant violement sur mon lit.

Les apparences peuvent être trompeuse mais jusqu'à quel point ?

* * *

FIN.


End file.
